The present invention relates generally to appliance supports, and more particularly to a leveling leg and wheel assembly for an appliance such as a free standing range.
Ranges, and other such appliances, can be large and bulky. The size and weight of larger ranges can, in some cases, be approximately 600 lbs. This can make it difficult to move and manipulate such a range, particularly after the range is positioned within its space. It would be advantageous to be able to easily move and level the range. While certain adjustment systems exist for rolling and adjusting the height of a range, in many cases the adjustment system is exposed to view. Since the looks and appearances of ranges are also important, it would be advantageous to be able to hide such adjustment systems from view when they are not being adjusted.
Moreover, once a range is moved into an installation space, such as a cabinet, it can also be difficult to access the legs or associated height and leveling devices, particularly with respect to the rear legs of the range. It would be advantageous to be able to roll a range into place without the use of other tools or dolleys, and easily access all height and leveling devices in order to level the range at each corner.